warriorssharefandomcom-20200216-history
Riverkit's Apprenticeship
Chapter 1~ Riverkit Riverkit jumped on top of Heatherkit. Riverkit's tabby sister turned and panicked. Riverkit landed on top of her sister."This is too hard!" complained Heatherkit. Riverkit snorted. Her blue-gray tabby pelt glistned in the sun. "This is how you will be training, Heatherkit! If you want to become a warrior, you'll have ''to fight!" Heatherkit hesitated. The entrance to the bramble nursery in front of them, shook slightly. Brightpelt, Riverkit's mother, stepped out into the open. "Hello kits." mewed the orange-pelted she-cat. "It's time for a nap, you don't want to be tired for your apprentice ceramony!" Heatherkit quickly dashed inside, Riverkit followed. Inside, Lionkit, Slashkit, Breezekit, Whitekit, and Rainkit, were all sleeping comfortably. Rainkit shuffled in his sleep. The gray tom was the weakest of the litter. Mousetail, another ThunderClan queen, was sleeping soundly on the other side of the nursery. Brightpelt shoved Riverkit into the moss bed, where her siblings were already sleeping. "Come on, love," whispered Brightpelt, "you need some rest." Riverkit nodded her head and climbed into her bed. ''I'm going to be an apprentice!, she yowled in her head. After a good nap, Riverkit, Slashkit, Breezekit Whitekit, Heatherkit, Lionkit, and Rainkit walked over to High Rock, where Stormstar, Riverkit's father, called out a meeting. "Today, we will be welcoming seven new apprentices." Stormstar announced. Rapidlly, Heatherkit whispered something in Stormstar`s ear. What`s Heatherkit whispering to Stormstar? ''Riverkit wondered. '' Maybe she is telling him that she is to scared to be an apprentice and wants to still be a kit ! ''Riverkit let a ''mrrow ''of laughter in her head."Until they have earned their warrior names," Stormstar continued, " Lionkit will now be called Lionpaw, Slashkit will now be Slashpaw, Rainkit will now be Rainpaw, Whitepaw will now be Whitepaw, Breezekit will now be Breezepaw, Riverkit will now be Riverpaw, and Heatherkit will be now called Heatherpaw and she will be moving to the medicine cat`s den. ''So thats what she whispered to him! ''Riverpaw thought surprisingly. "Lionpaw, your mentor will be Sharpfang, and Sharpfang, pass your strenth to Lionpaw." Sharpfang touched noses with his first new apprentice. Rainpaw went to Dazzelfur. Breezepaw to Hawkheart. Whitepaw to Bumbleberry. Slashpaw was given to Sparrowflight. Heatherpaw was given to ThunderClan's medicine cat, Frostleaf. Later on, Riverpaw was so excited to begin her first time training with her mentor, Flameheart, and battling with her brother, Lionpaw. Chapter 2~ Riverpaw "Okay Riverpaw, remember the basic fighting skills I taught you." Flameheart directed. Riverpaw was battling with Lionpaw. The black tom was on his haunches. His mentor, Sharpfang, sat next to Riverpaw's mentor. "Riverpaw will never beat me! Since we were kits, she would always los-" Lionpaw was cut off by Riverpaw's swift attack. Lionpaw was knocked to the ground. His expression showed he was astonished. Riverpaw glouted her victory. "Who's top cat now?" The blue-gray tabby she-cat glanced at her brother with beautiful blue eyes. Her one patched eye stared down at her deafeted brother. "Very good, Riverpaw." praised Flameheart. Riverpaw nodded. She was full of pride. Sharpfang seemed to growl. "Lionpaw, could you come with me?" Lionpaw nodded. The black tom walked towards his mentor. Sharpfang hid behind a tall oak. Riverpaw kept a close eye on her brother. She did't want any of her siblings getting hurt. Flameheart sneaked up behind her. "Sharpfang can be harsh sometimes." Riverpaw glanced back at her mentor. The flame pelted she-cat's pale green eyes were moony-looking. Riverpaw chipped in. "You like him, Flameheart?" teased the young apprentice. Flameheart glanced at Riverpaw. "You're acting like Roseheart." Riverpaw tilted her head. "Roseheart used to be a member of ThunderClan. She used to gossip about ''love." Flamheart explained. "Oh," "Come on, let's go back to camp." Riverpaw followed her mentor to camp. Home. In camp, Riverpaw saw Breezepaw, and her mentor Hawkheart, place a good load of fresh-kill in the pile. Breezepaw looked over at Riverpaw. Her green eyes shimmered with glea. "Hi!" Breezepaw ran over to her sister, and gave her a friendly lick. "How was training?" asked the gray she-cat. Riverpaw told Breezepaw about her training. Cloudpaw, another apprentice, walked over to Riverpaw. "H-hey, Riverp-paw. W-want to come and share this thrush with me?" stammered the white apprentice. His amber eyes were hopeful. Riverpaw nodded."Sure." Cloudpaw let out a sigh of relief and went over to the apprentices' side of camp. Riverpaw got up but, Breezepaw stopped her from doing so. The gray apprentice pulled back on Riverpaw's tail. "Looks like somone likes you already, Riverpaw." teased Breezepaw. Riverpaw gazed at her sister, and back to Cloudpaw. He is cute, ''thought Riverpaw. She didn't want to tell her sister that, though. "Umm...we're just friends." Riverpaw quickly got up, and joined Cloudpaw to share a thrush. Chapter3~ Lionpaw "Don`t you﻿ ever talk to somebody because that will give your enemy enough time to attack you and kill you!" growled Sharpfang, giving his apprentice some wounds."But I didn`t know that she would have beated me like that!" wimpered the black apprentice with all the wounds his mentor gave him. Lionpaw ran off, crying, heading towared the camp, to go to the apprentices` den, to be alone. ''I hate my mentor! ''Lionpaw yowled in his head. ''He`s a piece of fox dung! Suddenly, Lionpaw bumped into Stormstar."What`s the matter, Lionpaw?" the dark-gray leader inquired. Stormstar spotted all the wounds that Lionpaw had. "Who did this to you?" Stormstar asked, angry. "Oh, a ummmm..... well, I don`t rememeber." Lionpaw stammpered, thinking fast. "Stormstar!" Foxstep yowled. "RiverClan is attacking ThuderClan in SunningRocks!" Foxstep reported. "Foxstep, bring Riverpaw, Rainpaw, Flamehheart, Dazzlefur, Cloudpaw, and Nightshade. Lionpaw, you come with me and get Sharpfang.Hurry both of you!" Stormstar directed. Chapter 4~ Lionpaw Lionpaw ran towared the warriors` den, looking for his horrible mentor. "Sharpfang? Are you there?" The black apprentice suddenly spotted a brown figure. "Sharpfang, Stormstar needs you. RiverClan is attacking ThunderClan at SunningRocks!" Lionpaw explained. "All right, all right. Just keep your pelt on, furball." Sharpfang told Lionpaw, standing from his moss bed. Lionpaw and Sharpfang ran to the entrence of the camp, where Stormstar was waiting for them. "Good, you brung Sharpfang with you, just as I said to." the dark-gray leader spoke. "Now come on, we have no time to lose." The three toms headed to SunningRocks, where the battle was held.As they came there, they saw cats clawing and biting each other. This is a terrible battle! ''Lionpaw thought. ''But I have to be brave! Lionpaw ran toward the battle, spotting his sister, Riverpaw. "Lionpaw! I need your help!" Riverpaw told Lionpaw. Lionpaw nodded. The two apprentices sprang to a black tom, with their teeth gripped on him. Lionpaw was gripped to the tom`s shoulder while Riverpaw was on one of the tom`s front legs. Unexpectedly, the black tom scratched one of Lionpaw`s eyes. The black apprentice crashed to the floor, with his left eye bleeding. "Lionpaw, no!"shouted Riverpaw, letting go of the enemy."Are you all right?"Riverpaw inquired softly. "Yeah."responed Lionpaw. While Lionpaw lifted his head up, he wasn`t looking at his sister, he was looking at his mentor, smirking. Why would he be pleased when the black tom scratched my eye, if the tom could have scratched my throat? Lionpaw wailed in his head. Then, Lionpaw cried in despair. Chapter 5~ Riverpaw "Flameheart!"Riverpaw called out loud. She found Flameheart, battling with a white﻿ tom. Then, Flameheart pinned down the tom. "Now you, get out of ThunderClan territory!" Flameheart yelled at the tom. She let go of the tom, so he can scurry off of SunningRocks and into RiverClan territory. "Flameheart, Lionpaw is terribly ingured from his eye and I need you to carry him to camp to Frostleaf and Heatherpaw!"Riverpaw explained.Flameheart ran off quickly to where the black apprentice was. ''I`ll tell Stormstar. ''Riverpaw thought. She scented a powerful scent of Stormstar and tracked it down. She spotted the dark-gray leader sprang at a silver tabby. ''Yeah! Go get her Stormstar! ''Riverpaw shouted in her head. But instead of fighting, Stormstar paused and looked at the she-cat. "Silverpelt?" asked the gray tom. "Stormstar?" asked Silverpelt. ''What?!?! Your supose to fight her, not talk to her Stormstar! ''Riverpaw thought. Suddenly, Riverpaw ran towared the two cats, heading towared Stormstar. "Stormstar, Lionpaw has been injuried badly from his eye and I told Flameheart to carry him back to camp. But, I think we need to retreat or else somebody might be badly injuired, too." When Riverpaw finished the sentence, she heared Shellstar. "Retreat RiverClan! Retreat!" the leader yowled to his Clan. Unexpectedly, Silverpelt vanishd without anyone noticing. "Stormstar, why were you talking to Silverpelt instead of fighting her?" the blue-gray she-cat tabby asked. "You mean you spied on me!?!?" Stormstar snapped. "No! It`s just ThunderClan can`t stop and talk to RiverClan while a battle is going on." "Oh, well I`m sorry for yelling at you." apoligized the dark-gray tom. The ThunderClan warriors and apprentices all went back to camp, where some of them headed towared the medicine cat`s den and the others went to thier dens or the fresh-kill pile. Riverpaw walked to the medicine cat`s den to check on Lionpaw. As she entered, she noticed that Dazzlefur and Cloudpaw with Frostberry and Lionpaw with Heatherpaw. "How`s Lionpaw?" Riverpaw inquired. "His injury is much worse than I thought, even two cobwebs won`t work." responded Heatherpaw "I better report this to Stormstar." "I`ll come with you." The two she-cats got outside of the den and walked towared Stormstar`s den. When they were about to his den, Stormstar told them to come in. "Stormstar, Lionpaw`s injury is getting worse. The cobwebs don`t work so good as they use to." Heatherpaw reported. "From the horrible injury," Stormstar spoke. "We shall give Lionpaw a new name. From now on, we will call him, Scarpaw." Category:Fanfiction